The Flutter of a Heartbeat
by Zylarai
Summary: Not exactly DH compliant  Harry has defeated Voldemort but isn't feeling like his old self, correction, he isn't feeling anything.  He's gone numb to the world and seems to be living the life of a hermit.  Can one Draco Malfoy help him with that? M later
1. The Life of a Hermit

I got inspired.

No I do not own. If I did there would be no dead Remus or Sirius and a hell of a lot more smut.

* * *

Harry looked at Voldemort's body sprawled upon the floor. The cheers that had started as soon as he had fallen were deaf on Harry's ears, who was to captivated at the sight of Voldemort lying there. Harry tore his eyes away only to fix them on the wand in his hand, Malfoy's wand in his hand. He lowered his hand to this side before he was wrapped up in a tangle of arms that belonged to the Weasley's and Hermione. Harry kept his eyes upon Voldemort as they jostled him about. He knew that he should be happy; however, all he felt was numb. 

Harry wasn't even aware that Ginny had kissed him on the cheek until Ron hit him on the back. He came out of his stupor and blinked furiously as he tried to regain his composure. He forced a smile upon his face as they led him to the Great Hall. That was the last place he wanted to be. He didn't want to see Remus's body lying on the floor next to a woman that could no way be his wife. He didn't want to see Remus dead. He wanted to see Remus smiling, clapping him on the back…with Sirius close behind.

He shut his eyes as they neared the Great Hall. There was no way he was going to see that sight. There was no way he was going in there. Harry dug his feet into the floor, urging the group to stop. They all looked back at him with startled eyes but all he could mutter out was an apology before he moved silently away towards the freedom of outside. All he wanted was to get away from it all. He was vaguely away of Hermione and Ginny calling out to him but no response worked its way up into his mind.

Upon feeling the cool air of the night on his face Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Slowly he fingered Malfoy's wand in his hand. He didn't want to be here, this didn't feel right. Harry looked back towards the castle before he disappeared.

* * *

The constant banging upon his door was not going away no matter how hard he willed it. Harry rolled over in his bed, throwing his arm across his eyes to shield them from the sun that was leaking through the crack in the drapes. He gave a discontented sigh as he made to get out of the bed.

It had been two weeks since the final battle and Harry would admit to anyone who asked that he wasn't feeling like his old self. He had grown use to the constant feeling of being numb and the blank state that his mind seemed to be in. The morning after the battle when Ginny had showed up on the doorstep of Grimwald Place he hadn't even let her in. She had gotten the message quickly that he wanted to be left alone and had apparently passed it on to others since no one other than pesky reporters had bothered him. But they usually came in the afternoon. So who the hell was knocking…no…banging on his door?

Harry staggered down the stairs and into the hallway where the noise of the pounding was intensified. He sighed.

"What do you want!" He bellowed over the noise.

"Potter?"

Harry scrunched his face. He knew that voice but couldn't place it. "Who is it?"

"Potter open the damn door, its cold this morning!"

The voice sounded irritated. Harry made sure that he wasn't missing any piece of clothing that would embarrass him before he opened the door. Harry's face was one of shock when he realized it was Draco Malfoy standing upon his door step.

"Well?" Draco demanded folding his arms elegantly across his chest. Harry noted that the tip of Draco's nose was slightly pink but really couldn't bring himself to care.

"The door is open Malfoy, what do you want?" Harry replied, his tone indifferent.

Draco fixed Harry with a dark gaze. "Why do you think I'm here for? You left the final battle without a word from anyone and it's taken me two bloody weeks to find out where you've been hiding. And now you ask what I want? I want my bloody wand back, Potter!"

Harry rubbed his chin as Draco ranted. "Oh that, I didn't give that back did I?"

The dark look upon Malfoy's face told Harry that he hadn't. He scratched the back of his head. Where had he put the wand? He tried remembering back two weeks to what he had done when he had arrived at Grimwald Place; however, it was all a blur.

"I'm not sure where I put it, hold on." Harry replied as he moved back into the house. He was about to turn around and shut the door when Malfoy closed it himself upon stepping into the house. Harry scowled at him.

"Well I wasn't going to wait out there in the cold." He replied, turning his nose up at Harry while his eyes scanned the house. Kreecher had worked wonders at getting the place back up into its prime; however, Harry was sure that the house was nothing compared to Malfoy Manor.

Harry shuffled into the library and looked among the desk, trying to remember where he had put the wand. "Why didn't you just send a House Elf to come get it?"

"Like I would trust a creature like that to handle my wand! I don't know why I even let you handle it." Draco replied haughtily from his place near the library entrance.

"I stole it from you." Harry mumbled as he looked about the library.

"Yes you did, I'd bring you up on charges but it seems that the whole world is basking in the fact that you just killed the Dark Lord so it's not like it would do me much good." Draco answered. Harry noted the sharp edge to his voice.

"I'm not sure where it is." He mumbled.

"Fine, then I'll look for it myself." Draco retorted, spinning upon his heel to walk briskly down the hall. Harry almost flew after him.

"Don't go through my house!"

"You call this a house? It seems more like a summer home than anything." Draco bit back quickly as he scanned the kitchen. He sneered at not seeing what he wanted and pushed past Harry towards the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going!" Harry shouted as he followed the man.

"To your bedroom, it's possible you left it in there.

"No!" Harry cried as he cut Malfoy off, his brain switching out of its stupor enough to come up with a reasonable excuse. "You do not get to wake me up by pounding on my door and then snoop around in my house like you damn well please. I'll find your wand, just come back tomorrow or something you bloody git!"

Draco peered at Harry down his nose.

"Get out of my house, Malfoy." Harry growled as he pointed back down the stairs. "I do not want you in my sight."

Malfoy glared at Harry before he moved away. "I'll be expecting that wand tomorrow morning Potter."

Harry followed Malfoy back down the stairs and to the front door. He wanted to make sure that the man would be out of his house. Malfoy was barely out of the door when Harry slammed it.

Anger flooded through him. He knew it was useless to get mad at such a thing and frankly he didn't know why he was getting mad at such a thing. He hadn't gotten mad at Ginny when she had come knocking on his door; however, she had also just wanted to talk, she hadn't demanded to be let in and she didn't snoop around his house and almost barge into his room without permission. Harry glared angrily at the door, his mind doing cartwheels in its happiness of finally figuring something out in two weeks.

With his house safely unoccupied Harry made his way back up the stairs with thoughts of returning to sleep settling in. He opened the door to his bedroom and looked at the scattered pictures and papers littered upon the floor. He had dug them all out of Sirius's room after he had discovered how much of a packrat his grandfather had been when it came to the past. In one stack on the floor were letters written between the Mauderers while another one was pictures taken of the four boys through their years in school. Harry had even found a few letters from his mother to Snape, making him think that perhaps his parents had stayed her at some time during their short lives.

He gingerly stepped over a pile of papers that he had accidentally piled near the doorway and made his way towards the bed. Harry sat down heavily upon it and sighed. This was no way to live, he knew that. But it didn't seem like he was willing to break the habit any time soon. Harry glanced at the nightstand where his glasses should have been lying if he hadn't fallen asleep with them on. Instead he found Draco's wand sitting there.

Harry picked it up and fingered it gently. If the bloody git wanted his wand back Harry would give it to him that would get him to leave everything alone. Then he could continue to live like a hermit. Harry replaced the wand and shoved himself off the bed.

If he was going to go tromping around London looking for the Malfoy heir he should at least change out of his sleepwear.

* * *

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He had been told that he would receive his wand back in the morning, not later on that afternoon with a nasty note. Draco picked up the note again and reread it:

Malfoy,

Here's your bloody wand.

Stay out of my life.

Potter

Draco frowned as he ignited the note and watched the ashes fall to the ground. To say that he was disturbed by Potter's behavior would be wrong; however, he was slightly curious as to why the man wasn't stepping into the limelight and soaking up the glory of being the one who defeated the Dark Lord. It didn't take a genius to realize that Harry could have any job he wanted and, with proper training, he'd be good at it. However, the man was choosing to let everything he had learned and everything he had become go to waste.

That just didn't sit well.

Draco pocketed his wand and walked quickly out of his office. Upon graduating he had quickly secured a position within the Ministry and while he would have to work his way up, it was better than having no job and being under the stern thumb of his father. He had moved out of that house as soon as he could, not wanting any remembrance of what had happened there the past year. It was bad enough that his parents were still living there.

He made towards the elevator deep in thought. If there was one person who knew what would be wrong with Harry it would be one of his lemur like friends. Draco quickly punched the elevator key that he needed and waited impatiently for the elevator to bring him to his destination.

He stalked down the hallway before arriving at the door of one Hermione Granger. After knocking once he opened the door to find the girl almost buried behind stacks of files. She looked up briefly before returning to her work. Then she did a double take.

"Malfoy?"

"Granger." Malfoy said curtly as he swept into the room. He had learned respect for her quickly after learning that she out ranked him…by a lot. "I have a question about Potter."

"Why are you asking me?" Hermione replied as she tucked a strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear and continued to read the file before her. "I haven't spoken to him lately."

"I find that odd."

"We were told not to interfere with his life while he was trying to figure something out." She replied curtly.

"So you and the Weasel can't help him?"

The file slapped the desk hard as she glared at him. "What do you want Malfoy? You and I haven't exactly been on the best of terms so I'm not sure why I even told you about problems concerning my friends. But if you're trying to take Harry down then forget about it."

"I'm not trying to do that Granger." Malfoy replied standing up. "He's already done that perfectly fine himself."

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy watched as her eyes grew wide. "I went by there this morning to get my wand back since your dear friend never did return it after he "borrowed" it to defeat the Dark Lord. What I found was one savior of the world living like a hermit and more anxious than a Boggart facing a ridiculus spell."

Granger looked at him with wide eyes.

Malfoy reached for the door handle. "Good day."

* * *

Harry looked up from the headline proclaiming him as missing at the persistent knocking upon his front door. He leaned his head out to see into the hallway to try and glimpse the person in the side window but came to no luck. With a sigh he threw the paper down and got up from the table. Today had been a busy day.

He wrenched the door open only to find Malfoy standing there again. Harry glared at him while he leaned in the doorframe. There was no way the bloody git was getting in his house this time. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you could help me out with something." Draco replied resuming the arms over chest posture he had that morning. "I just came from the ministry and the office of Granger to find that she did not know you were living like a hermit."

"I'm surprise you know what a hermit is, isn't that a Muggle term?" Harry cut in.

Malfoy glared at him but over looked the comment, for now. "I found her close to tears when I told her what I had discovered. So answer me this Potter, why is it that you've cut off everyone, even your own friends?"

"Why would I answer you?" Harry retorted, straightening his posture. "What right do you have to that information?"

"Do you even know why?" Draco replied with a small smile. If his hypothesis was correct then the reason why Harry was hiding out was because he felt like something was missing. "My guess would be that you don't know why. You don't know why you're pushing people away; you only know that it feels like the right thing to do."

"How the hell would you know?" Harry exclaimed his hands curling into fists.

Draco took a step forward so that he was only a few inches away from Harry. "I know because I've gone though the same thing. It's what happens when you get to intimate with the Dark Lord as you have done within the last year Potter. I'm not one of you biggest friends, hell, I'll admit that while in school I hated you-"

"You don't now?" Harry spat.

Draco ignored him. "I'll admit that while in school I hated you but I cannot deny that you have saved us all from a life not many of us would have wanted. I myself didn't even want it, just following my parents. So, I feel like I owe it to you and the rest of the Wizarding world to help you get back on your feet."

Harry stepped back into the house, his hand firmly on the door. He gave Malfoy a sickening sweet smile. "Not interested."

Malfoy watched as the door slammed in his face.

* * *

Harry's not exactly the nicest person right now, haha. 


	2. Lunch

Chapter Two for you all.

* * *

Harry had spent another week in solitude before he realized that he should probably take care of a few things. The fact that he had not visited the graves of those who had died weighed on him heavily when he realized he had forgotten and he quickly hastened out of the house to buy flowers.

After using a transfiguration spell that Harry was sure McGonagall would be proud of he casually walked into Diagon Alley to secure the location of the graveyard. He was quickly told that it could be found at the end of Hogsmead. Harry ignored the strange look the person gave him as he quickly left for the town.

Harry could spot the tall peaks of Hogwarts from where he landed and his heart fell to his feet. He wondered what exactly they had done with Voldemort's body. The sickening image of it burning met his minds eye and he shook his head to get rid of the image. Harry slowly moved through the city in his disguised form, with his flowers, towards the graves.

He hadn't expected to find so many.

Harry made sure that no one was around as he dropped the spell. This was something Harry Potter needed to do, not a masquerade. Harry eyed the first grave with a quick glance and upon realizing he had never met the person moved on. While he wished all the souls in the graveyard peace, there were a select few he was looking for.

The first person he came upon was Fred Weasley. Harry knelt next to the grave and laid the white lily upon it. He couldn't really think of anything to say and he realized it would seem very odd if someone to walk by and heard him talking to the dead. He moved on without a word.

He left flowers on the graves of his comrades that had fallen before he came upon the graves of Sirius and Remus. Harry's hands began to shake as he looked upon the graves. Tonk's grave was close by and Harry felt something in his throat build up. He blinked back tears with no success and soon found himself weeping almost uncontrollably at the graves. He laid the flowers upon the respectable graves before he leaned against the back of one and looked at Sirius and Remus's.

It hit him in that moment that he had never known when Remus and Sirius's birthdays were. The thought saddened him. Harry looked down the line before he slowly crawled to his feet. He knew that they'd be there, he could always return.

The next grave on his tour was the grave of Severus Snape. Harry looked at the grave with a blank look not knowing how to handle what had happened between them even now. He sighed as he kneeled down and placed a flower upon the grave.

"Touching Potter."

Harry turned to find Draco standing a few feet off from him holding a flower of his own. Unlike Harry's armful of them Draco looked like the flower was only meant to go on one grave. Harry could easily guess which one.

"And here I thought I was the only one mourning the death of my godfather." Draco added on as Harry stayed silent.

"Turns out you're not. Don't get to egotistical on me now Malfoy. I can actually stand to see you today." Harry bit back as he rose.

Draco frowned a bit. When had Potter become so cheeky? He walked steadily towards the grave and placed the flower next to Harry's before he rose. Draco turned to Harry to realize that the man had been watching him.

"Find me that amusing?" Draco replied with a smirk.

"Just making sure you weren't going to light mine on fire or something." Harry scoffed.

"Do you think I'm that bad Potter?" Draco replied in a calm tone.

Harry didn't reply. He took to looking down the lines of graves before he swept his eyes towards the ones farther back. He felt the numbness fall back over his heart. He was supposed to be the savior of the world and yet, so many lay dead before him. Who knew how many others had been killed by the Death Eaters while he was running.

"Quite a sad sight." Draco commented quietly as he swept the graves with his eyes as well.

"Is..he here?" Harry muttered.

"Voldemort?" Draco asked. Harry nodded in answer. "I'm not sure. But I believe that no one would allow his body in here."

Harry nodded. He wasn't sure why but the answer numbed him even more. Did he want to see the grave of the man who had haunted him for so long? That didn't make sense to him.

"You know, slamming the door on someone is very rude." Malfoy said, breaking the silence.

Harry glared at him. "You know, waltzing into someone's house without permission is rude as well."

"You had something I wanted."

"I gave it back." Harry sniffed.

"With a rather rude note." Draco replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "When did you become so cynical?"

Harry looked away in answer.

Draco sighed. "No need to answer. It comes with being numb."

Harry looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. The man had on the famous face of a Malfoy that reveled nothing. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke. "You said last time we spoke that you went through what I am going through now and it seems that you know me better than I know myself right now."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Interested in my help?"

Harry looked back down at Snape's grave. "What did you mean by, getting intimate with the Dark Lord?"

Draco pondered the question for a moment trying to recall exactly what he had meant. "What I meant was that you had allowed Voldemort too far into your mind. He had started to take control, you can't deny that can you?"

Harry didn't say anything but met Malfoy's eyes in answer.

"Voldemort was powerful, that was for sure. How else do you think he began manipulating his followers if not by getting into their minds, only through the three Unforgivables?" Draco paused, his face becoming sullen. "No…he had ways of making you attack yourself so that you became a shell for him to use."

"He did it to you?"

Draco gave Harry a crooked smile. "You don't fail at a job he assigns you and then expect to be greeted with warm arms."

Harry realized the weight those words held and turned back towards Snape's grave. "I'm…sorry that he died."

"You're confusing me Potter." Malfoy replied back stiffly. "One moment you're insulting me and the next you're feeling sorry for me. I don't know what to make of it."

Harry let a small smile take his lips. "I'm not sure what to make of it myself. I…haven't been myself since the battle."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I hadn't been able to tell at all."

Harry gave a soft chuckle. He looked at the rest of the flowers in his hands before he began to move on. The last thing he was expecting was for Malfoy to follow him. Harry glanced back over his shoulder to find Malfoy's head bowed and almost somber look upon his face.

"You don't have to follow me." Harry commented.

"I know." Draco replied calmly. "However, I want too."

They continued in silence. Harry completed his respects to the dead and felt the weight lift off of his shoulders. He gave a sigh as they stepped out of the graveyard. He looked up at the spotless sky, it was a warm day.

"You know…I found my parent's graves." Harry commented idly. For some reason he wanted companionship right now. He wanted someone to tell him things were going to be okay and that he'd pull through this like he had with everything else he had faced.

"Touching I suppose." Draco remarked before he motioned Harry after him. "You look far more famished then you did our first year Potter, how about we get some lunch?"

Harry cocked a brow at how simply Draco had skipped over the matter but agreed to getting food. He was bad at lying to himself when it came to hunger. Draco led him into a small café and it was only after they had entered that Harry realized he had never put his guise back up. He glanced at the people around him; however, the place was rather empty and the few occupants in the restaurant stared at him before their eyes traveled to Draco, and then away.

"What do you feel like?" Draco asked cracking open a menu that had appeared on the table in front of them both.

"Soup." Harry answered innocently.

Draco shot him a look from across the table. "Are you serious? Potter its going on 27 degrees1."

Harry shrugged. "I want soup, I can't help that." Harry watched as Draco muttered something under his breath. A small smile took his lips. "Who knew the two of us would be sitting here."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked without looking up.

"Well, in school we didn't exactly get along. It's a nice thought to think we can be civil to one another."

Draco hummed in agreement.

"I mean…of all the people, I never thought I'd be sitting in a café with you. No offense." Harry added on quickly.

"None taken." Draco answered nonchalantly as he put down the menu. "I believe I will have a sandwich."

The waitress came over and quickly took their order. She was a woman of medium stature with a little extra weight with not very remarkable features. Harry searched her eyes for something; however, came up with nothing, not even the hint of a smile upon her lips.

"You'll have to stop that if you ever hope to make it back into normal society." Draco stated. Harry gave him a blank eyed stare. "Most people don't like when people like to read them. We all have secrets and most of us would like to keep them hidden."

Harry didn't answer. Instead his eyes went to Draco's arm where he expected the dark mark to be; however, there was nothing there. The short buttoned up shirt that Draco had on exposed his arms and so Harry knew he wasn't missing something and unless Draco had found a way to cover it up, the mark truly was gone.

"Where did uh…" Harry waved at Draco's arm. "That go?"

"Disappeared when he died." Draco remarked as if he was talking about the weather. Harry stared at him. "Bloody hell Potter, you act like you've been living in a box for three weeks. Oh wait you have."

It took Harry a second to realize that Draco was joking with him. He cracked a smile. "Very funny Malfoy." Harry paused. "So what have you been doing?"

"Working and tracking down followers that won't settle down." Draco answered. "You need to get a job."

"We'll see."

"I can picture it now. Savior of the Wizarding World turned Bum! Rita Skitter would have a field day with that."

Harry scowled at the comment. If there was one thing he hated now a days it was that woman. "Maybe I'll get a job at the ministry."

"Why not take it over?"

"To much work."

"Why not write a book."

"English was never my best subject. I always liked math."

"Math?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know the muggle subject of adding, subtracting and stuff."

Draco scoffed at him. "Believe it or not I'm not as ignorant as you believe me to be. It just caught me by surprise. You seem like the type that would like English."

"Well you seem like the type that would like history." Harry remarked. Draco raised a brow elegantly.

"Potter, do you not remember History of Magic? I fell asleep in that class everyday."

Harry laughed. He had to admit that spending time with someone was a nice thing. And the fact that it was someone who didn't admire him for everything was a refreshing change.

As lunch was over the two men stepped outside into the sunny weather with smiles. "We should do this again, Malfoy."

Draco turned his smile to Harry. "We could. However, that might make us acquaintances or worse friends and are you sure you want that on your reputation?"

Harry rolled his eyes in answer as Malfoy chuckled.

"And don't friends call each other by their first names?"

"Fine then, let's do this again sometime Draco." Harry replied as he stepped away. "You know where I live."

Draco watched as Harry left a look of disbelief on his face. Who knew that simply eating lunch with the guy could help with the numbness.

* * *

So how are you all liking it so far?

1 Celsius. Around 80 degrees Fahrenheit.


	3. Moving In

Sorry for the long wait. I had to wait for inspiration to come...and of course it chooses the coldest day to do so.

* * *

Chapter Three:

Draco sighed as he headed back towards his office. Giving reports on people that had at one time been his allies was getting harder to do. He kept having to give more information and he was afraid that sooner or later it would all come back to haunt him or destroy him. What he really wanted now was a nice cup of…

Draco trailed his thought off as he looked at his slightly open door. He knew he had closed it and locked it when he had headed to the meeting. Draco swallowed past the lump in his throat and pushed the door open. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Potter was sitting behind his desk.

"You look like the weight of the world was just taken off you shoulders." Harry commented as he looked up from a file he had been examining.

"Uh…yeah." Draco replied uncharismatic. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch or dinner I guess," Harry started as he looked at his watch. "It's been about a week and I could use the company."

Draco cocked a brow in wonder. Why was Harry asking _him_ for company? Why wouldn't he want to spend time with Granger or Weasley? Draco looked up from his pondering thoughts to see a small frown on Harry's face that Draco guessed he wasn't suppose to see.

"I mean…if you don't want to I'll just go." Harry quickly said moving around the desk.

"No, I mean…yes, I'd like to go to lunch. Sorry, I just got caught up in thinking about something." Draco replied just as quickly. He caught the smile on Harry's lips before the man pulled out a blank look. Draco laughed in his head; the man could have been a Slytherin for doing things like that.

"Do you know any good places around here? I don't come this way often." Harry remarked as he placed a transfiguration charm on his features, which turned him into looking like a cousin of the Malfoys.

Draco looked at the man curiously before responding. "You mean you go out at all?"

Harry shrugged as they walked down the hall. "I went into the garden Wednesday."

"And how was that?" Draco asked politely. Truthfully he didn't care, but Potter looked like it was a triumph.

"Dead," Harry replied after a moment of thought. "Everything in the garden was dead."

Draco didn't reply and instead waited for the elevator doors to open. He entered and turned to find Harry giving the woman in the elevator a wary look as he positioned himself next to Draco. Draco turned from Harry to the woman to find no other than Hermione. Draco cursed his luck.

"How are you today, Malfoy?" Hermione asked curtly. There was a polite tone to her voice but Malfoy could tell it was forced.

"I'm doing alright."

Hermione's eyes flickered over Harry with interest. "Who is this?"

"My cousin Rigel, he's from France and is visiting." Draco replied quickly. He hoped not too quickly with the look Hermione was giving them. She muttered something to herself and got off at the next floor.

Harry let out a sigh as the doors closed. "Rigel?"

"I was trying to think quickly." Draco defended. "Besides, it wouldn't have hurt you to say something to her."

Harry's face became crestfallen. "I…can't." Draco gave him a curious look but waited for the man to speak again. "I…can't talk to any of them. It just doesn't feel right. To know that they'd want to congratulate me for something I don't want to be congratulated on. To know that they expect me to be happy with what I've done." Harry turned his eyes to Draco. "I've murdered someone Draco, that doesn't sit easy with me. Perhaps I should have been the one to die."

Draco watched as Harry silently ranted. He had thought that the numbness was lifting from the man's heart. However, it seemed that it was actually _freezing_ it. Draco laid a hand on Harry's arm as the elevator doors opened. "You weren't supposed to die, that's why you're still here."

Harry let himself be dragged out of the elevator and through the lobby in silence. Draco's words were so simple but they struck a cord somewhere inside of him. A cord that was carrying itself to his brain and slowly getting it to work again, making it work again.

They exited through the doors and Draco let go of Harry's arm and turned to him. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Soup."

Draco gave Harry a look that questioned his sanity. "Isn't soup for the ill?"

"I'm ill in the head." Harry offered. Draco shrugged and began walking. Harry followed closely behind, his eyes scanning the area around him. It was a warm night and the little breeze that came by every often was a nice touch. "I like this part of town."

Draco glanced at Harry over his shoulder. "I do as well. That's why I've chosen to live here."

Harry caught up to Draco to walk next to him. "You live here? I thought you would still live at Malfoy manner."

Draco frowned. "You have been living the life of a hermit haven't you? I had a falling out with my parents."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"It was plastered all over the front of the Daily Prophet." Draco sneered.

Harry shrugged. "Well, as we have established, I've been living in a box."

"Yes…yes you have." Draco agreed as they came upon an Italian restaurant. Draco led them inside and they were seated immediately. Draco looked over the wine list as Harry scanned the menu. Harry was glad that he had the guise up; there were a lot of wizards and witches here. Harry cast an uneasy look over the current occupants of the room, hoping none of them was looking for someone under a charm.

"You're awfully jumpy tonight." Draco remarked calmly.

"I'm nervous being out in public this much." Harry answered quietly. "I don't belong."

The thump of the edge of the wine menu on the table caught Harry's attention. He met Draco's cold eyes and swallowed. "Harry, you can't fight the numbness by saying things like that. It just doesn't work."

Harry tore his eyes away and looked out the window they were seated by. "I don't know what else to do. That's what's constantly on my mind."

"You must not have anything interesting to think about then." Draco muttered. "It helped me by going back to school but you don't exactly have that option. That's why I suggested that you get a job, but I can see that you haven't exactly done that. So tell me Po-Harry, what have you done since the last time I saw you?"

Harry sighed as he met Draco's eyes again. "I went out into the garden. I shuffled around the house, read a book, stayed in bed."

Draco frowned. "When was the last time you truly ate a substantial meal?"

"I guess last time I was with you. I've just been picking at things otherwise." Harry remarked quietly.

Draco looked at the man with a serene gaze. He really did want to help Harry out of this predicament. Truly he did. And it seemed that Harry wanted it to with all the information that he was giving him. Draco tore away from his thoughts as Harry began speaking again.

"I kept feeling the numbness all this week. I'd try to break free of it but I felt as if it was pulling be back deeper each time."

"Well at least you're fighting it."

"Poorly," Harry said as he flinched. "I had a dream the other night about…him."

Draco scoffed. "Harry, why are you refusing to say his name? In school you had no problems with it."

"It doesn't feel right to say it."

"Nothing feels right to you right now." Draco reminded him. Harry shrugged in answer. "What was your dream about?"

Harry waited for them to give their order to the waiter and for him to leave before he began speaking. "It was about the final battle, only…I was hearing him in my head the whole time it was happening. He was telling me things like…this is right…this is what you were living for…I died, so should you."

Harry looked up from his napkin to see Draco frowning at him. "You think that the only reason why you were living was to face down Voldemort?"

"No..."

"That's what it seems like to me." Draco interjected. "It seems that you just can't let the past be the past."

"That's not it at all!" Harry hissed. "I want to forget all of it." Harry rose from his seat. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry Draco."

Draco got up with a sigh and followed Harry out. He found the man standing in the dark outside of the restaurant his head raised to the stars. Draco watched him from the top of the stairs to see a deadened look in the man's eyes.

And then Harry sank to the ground and cried.

* * *

It was quite soft wherever he was lying. He rolled over on his side and smelt the unfamiliar smell of sheets that surely did not belong to him. He opened his eyes to a room with white walls and blue accents. His breath about froze right there. Harry quickly sat up and scanned the rest of the room. It looked normal enough. He glanced down at himself and saw he was still fully dressed from last night. Slowly he made his way out of the room and opened the door into a brightly lit hallway.

His eyes were burning. After only being in his darkened house the light was almost blinding. However, he didn't have long to dwell on his watering eyes. The stench of food was wafting up from the kitchen and his stomach growled in protest of not being fed in…a while.

Harry made his way down the spiral stairs and into a foyer which dumped into a comfortable sitting area attached to dinning and a library. Harry walked through the sitting area to find a kitchen on the backside of the house, brightly lit as well. Harry squinted as he entered.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Harry's eyes popped open at the sound of Draco. He looked towards the stove and sure enough there was the blonde watching the eggs as they turned themselves over. Harry leaned against the counter and watched them too. "Where am I?"

"My house." Draco replied simply.

Harry studied his face. The man didn't look mad. "I'm sorry about last night."

Draco shrugged in answer. "You really couldn't help it, I understand."

Harry looked around the kitchen in answer. The counters, walls, cabinets, and floors were all white with stainless appliances and windows all along the backside of the room and eating room to reveal a very green…and living…backyard. "You have a nice house."

"I enjoy it." Draco replied with a smile before he shooed Harry to the table. Harry complied and sank into one of the high back chairs as a plate of food levitated to where he sat. They ate in silence, Harry still casually observing. "Does my house interest you that much?"

"Yes, it's very different from where I live." Harry replied now realizing that the disgusted look Draco had given Harry upon first barging into his house had been because it was so dark. "I keep expecting some blonde woman to show up."

Draco paused in the sipping of his coffee and fixed his eyes on Harry. He slowly lowered the cup to the table. "You have been living the life of a hermit."

Harry looked at him with a confused gaze.

Draco sighed as he stood up. "Never mind, you said you didn't know about my parent's and I falling out of touch so you wouldn't know why. I have to head to the office to pick up some papers. I should be back within an hour. You can stay here of leave, I really don't care."

Harry watched as Draco made his way through the library and towards the front door with a wave. Harry finished chewing his eggs and then looked outside. After a shower he would go outside.

* * *

Draco returned to a quiet house. He sighed as he locked the door. He hadn't really expected Harry to stay, but it would have been nice. Draco made his way to the kitchen to find a sandwich lying on the table where he had sat this morning. Draco glanced around his kitchen before sitting down and eating it. He was pretty sure the Houselves hadn't prepared it.

He looked towards his backdoor to find it slightly ajar. Draco let a small smile take his lips. He was becoming familiar with the habits of a certain person and not closing a door all the way was one of them. He quickly finished up his lunch and made his way out into the backyard deck. Draco looked over the railing into the small grass area to find Harry lying on his back…staring at him.

"How did the trip to the office go?"

"Uneventful." Draco replied nonchalantly. "What have you done?"

"Nothing, made you lunch and laid out here." Harry replied getting up and turning to look at him in a sitting position. Draco moved down the stairs to join him. He sat next to Harry and looked at the trees, a calm smile upon his face.

"Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome." Harry replied quietly. "It was the least I could do for you letting me stay here last night."

"Well then I'll be expecting food prepared everyday."

Harry looked at him blankly.

"Harry, it seems to me that the numbness gets better when you talk to someone and since I seem to be the only one you feel comfortable talking to right now it would make sense for you to stay here with me." Draco explained.

Harry gave him a light smile that almost met his eyes. "I'd like that."

* * *

I don't know why but I really like the ending and how its serene, peaceful, and calm for our two boys.

Now if you're excuse me I'm going to go and try to get feeling back into my hands.

Please review 


	4. Birthday

Again, sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Draco was surprised by how easily Harry and he fell into a pattern. They always took turns cooking the meals and spent their evenings leisurely together. Draco still couldn't get Harry to go any farther than the backyard, but he counted that as progress and thus, a victory for himself. Draco found himself wondering what Harry did during the day when he was busy at work, but the man didn't let onto anything and Draco was honestly afraid to push the man. He was afraid he would leave.

Draco was never one to admit that he was a sentimental fool. He personally thought that matters of the heart often got in the way of making decisions; however, he was ready to throw that ideology out the window if it meant that Harry's smile would actually meet his eyes. The man would laugh and seem like he was enjoying himself but Draco could see through Harry's carefully constructed mask down to the pain that still had a hold over Harry's heart. He wanted the man to enjoy life like he had back in school; yet, Draco honestly didn't know how to make Harry believe that he was suppose to be here for more than to just defeat Voldemort. The man was just to stubborn.

Draco made his way into the library to find Harry staring out the window. He leaned against the door before he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. "If you like the view so much why don't you go outside to see it? It's a warm day."

"No, that's okay." Harry replied with a faint smile.

Draco rolled his eyes in response. "Potter…Harry, go outside."

Harry turned to look at Draco who cocked a brow in answer. Harry knew that Draco was being patient with him and that he only slipped into demanding mode when he was desperate for Harry to _do_ something other than what Draco had labeled, mope. Harry sighed as he got out of the chair. He really didn't want to hear Draco go on about how Harry was acting like the love of his life had just died. He headed towards the door to appease Draco.

He opened it and didn't move. Draco pushed him lightly on the back and closed the door behind both of them as they stood on Draco's front step. "See, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Harry shrugged in answer. "Now what?"

Draco moved past him to sit on the next step down. He patted the ground next to him and Harry obediently sat. They sat in silence for a while before Draco glanced over at Harry. "It's your birthday soon."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible in answer.

"Surely you'll want to do something for it."

"Not really." Harry answered with a shrug.

Draco gave a weary sigh. "Well, I do. I refuse to have you sit around her like a lump having life pass you by. I keep thinking that you're hoping to wake up someday to find Severus or Voldemort standing over you bed ready to kill you."

Harry eyed him seriously. "If I remember correctly, it was you standing over my bed a week ago threatening to kill me if I didn't get up."

Draco smirked in answer. "You were being a lazy sod." When Harry didn't reply Draco returned to the topic he had been wading into. "Well I guess for your birthday then I'll invite over some of your old friends."

Harry's head whipped around so fast Draco was afraid the man would get whiplash. "You're going to do what!"

"Harry, when was the last time you saw Granger or the Weasleys?" Harry did a perfect impression of a fish and Draco smirked. "Exactly, they'll be over on your birthday around six."

"Please Draco, can't it just be you and me or something?"

Draco got up with a sadistic smile. "As much fun as that would be, no."

Harry groaned.

HPDMHPDM

Six o'clock rolled around quickly and to Harry's greatest fear the doorbell rang to announce the arrival of the guests. He listened in fear as Draco answered the door and exchanged well mannered words with Ron and Hermione. He dug his hands into the leather of the couch, wishing for the day to be over. He wasn't ready for this and damn Draco to hell for thinking he was.

Ron and Hermione came in to view and Harry forced a weak smile on his face and loosened his grip on the couch. "Hey guys."

"Hey mate!" Ron replied with a smile as he leaned over the back of the other couch. "So this is where you've been huh?"

Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs before turning a smile onto Harry. "It's nice to see you again."

The guests began to file into Draco's house all of them greeting Harry before mingling with the others. Draco came and pulled Harry out of his spot to lead him into the rest of the group by his shoulders. Harry put up a fight until Draco whispered in his ear to behave.

"I have all of them in _my_ house Harry. You will be nice to them and be the proper host." Draco hissed.

Harry glared at him over his shoulder before he was face to face with his guests who consisted of the Weasley clan, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, and Hermione. He made small talk and entertained them how Draco had asked but in reality his heart was as frozen as it had ever been and this wasn't helping.

Harry watched as Draco exited the room in an excuse to use the loo. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Draco wanted to get away from all the Gryffindor cheer. He turned his attention back to his friends only to find them all watching him.

"Harry, why here?" Hermione ventured quickly.

"Yeah mate, you know you could have came and stayed with us if you wanted some company." Ron intruded. The rest of his friends nodded in agreement.

"I-It's not about company, although that is an added bonus." Harry remarked meekly. The last time he had had all of their attention like this was after he had become a murderer. This was not putting him at ease.

"Then what's it about Harry?" Luna asked, her eyes wide. For once, she could not see what Harry needed.

"I'm not the Harry you use to know, Draco is trying to help me with that."

"But _why_ Draco?" Ginny questioned harshly. "Why him of all people?"

"Because…" Harry trailed off. What he wanted to say was that Draco eased the pain, that Draco didn't treat him like a hero and instead treated Harry like he was some ordinary guy who was having an off day. Draco joked with him and pushed him to hard sometimes, but that was what Harry knew he needed right now. He didn't need people walking on glass around him. "Because Draco is just the right amount of push I need."

Ron snorted in answer. Hermione shot him a dark look. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

"Mean what like what?" Harry asked, generally confused.

"You're joking right?" Ron remarked. Harry just stared at him in answer. "The whole Malfoy family break up; it was in the papers Harry!"

"Oh, well I haven't been reading those." Harry replied dully. Draco had mentioned something about that hadn't he? Harry hadn't thought it important enough to go looking into.

"Maybe you should have." Ginny replied. "Harry, the Malfoy's disowned Draco because he won't be providing an heir to the family line."

Harry looked at her with his confused gaze.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron spurted out angrily. "The bloody git is gay!"

"Oh?" Harry replied in indifference. And then it caught up to him. Draco was gay. Well, in truth he could kind of see that coming. Harry looked at his friends who were waiting for a more appropriate reaction. "Um…okay."

"Okay?" Ginny all but yelled.

"Yes?" Harry replied. "It's fine with me, really. Draco is still Draco, maybe nicer and more mellow, but still the same."

"Probably because he fancies you." Ron growled.

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed as him, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Harry mulled that over in his brain, trying to get it to function after not using it for so long. Draco fancying him? That didn't add up. Did he fancy Draco? Maybe that added up. He turned his attention back to his friends to find them arguing amongst themselves before they turned their anger on him. _He_ wasn't supposed to be okay with this. _He_ was supposed to come to them for help, after all, wasn't that what they were there for?

Harry felt the first emotion he had in a long time well up inside of him. Anger. "I don't bloody care!" He shouted as loudly as he could. "If you have a problem with it than leave because I am not!"

That cleared the house out quickly.

Harry watched them leave before he took his anger out on the wall. He punched it with a yell before he heard a sigh from behind him. He turned thinking maybe one of them had come back to find Draco standing there.

"Please don't destroy the house."

Harry looked at him, his hands falling to his sides, the anger dissipating.

"So I guess you now know how my parents and I had a falling out. I won't deny it, its all true. They disowned me because I won't be providing an heir for the Malfoy line. Personally, I couldn't care less, but they certainly do. I do have to say that for being so numb fall so long your anger works quite nicely."

Harry continued to stare before he glanced down at his hands. "I'm sorry. I ruined your planning."

Draco shrugged. "It's your birthday. But to think that I just brought the cake in."

Harry glanced at him to see Draco walking towards the kitchen. Harry followed him to find a small cake sitting on the counter. He looked at Draco who lightly smiled. "I kind of figured something like that would happen."

Harry looked between Draco and the cake a few times before he began to chuckle and then outright laugh. He held onto the counter for support as the laughter took his whole body. Harry heard another sound and opened his eyes to find Draco laughing with him. When they finally calmed down Harry wiped at his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"It's nice to hear you laugh like that." Draco commented before a stray chuckle made its way out of his system.

Harry smiled in answer.

Draco cut the cake into four pieces before he dished two of them onto plates and handed one to Harry. He waved his hand towards the back porch and Harry dutifully left the house to sit at the small table on the deck. Draco joined him and with a wave of his hand candles appeared on Harry's cake. Harry blew them out before he picked them out one by one only find them growing bigger to hang in the air and light themselves again to light the dark deck.

"So how long do you think they'll stay mad?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shrugged in response. "I don't know, but I guess I better watch my office a bit more closely at work now."

Harry cringed at imagining what could happen to Draco's office. The one time he had been in it the whole place had seemed very organized and he feared what could happen to the pristine state.

Harry turned his attention back to Draco to find the man watching him with a small smile upon his face. Harry returned it before the two began to laugh again. Once they had calmed down again and had finished their cake they sat back in their chairs.

"To bad they didn't leave any presents." Draco remarked idly.

"I don't need any presents." Harry replied.

"But isn't it respectful to do so?"

"Not when the recipient won't want them."

"So you don't want any presents at all?"

"No." Harry answered frankly. However, he caught the smirk on Draco's face. "What?"

"Do you at least want my present?"

Harry blinked at him. "Is it something that you bought?"

Draco looked at him for a second. "No, its not."

"Then yes, I would like it." Harry replied with a shrug.

Draco smiled as he got up from the table. Harry expected Draco to head into the house and bring out some joke gift that the man couldn't have brought. Maybe some dirt or a flower from the garden. However, Harry should have realized that that was not how Draco Malfoy operated. Actually, Harry was pretty sure he did know it and his mind was just to overloaded from all the work it had done that night that it couldn't think.

Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he leaned down until his face almost touched Harry's. "Happy birthday Harry." And with that Draco kissed him.

Harry felt his heart flutter as he melted into the kiss and pulled Draco into a deeper one. Draco moved his hands so that one was resting on Harry's face the other one on the back of the chair as their tongues intertwined.

Draco pulled a way with a smile that Harry matched with one of his own. However, neither one of them moved their hands. Harry smirked as he pulled Draco down for another kiss, relishing in the feeling of his heart fluttering, the ice falling into the pit of his stomach in the form of nerves at where exactly his life was leading.

* * *

I really like this chapter. Haha, sorry.

What would you all think if I introduced Sirius ans Remus into this story, let me know!

And Please Review


	5. Work

Sorry for the long abstinence...there is a very good reason for it. There was a certain review I received that was telling me how to write my story. Let me make this clear to the person who did that. This is my story and therefore it will be written by me. This may seem spiteful, but this chapter has been hard coming because I've been so pissed about that. Some of you are probably wondering what's wrong with me for getting so mad about someone saying how to write something, and why I just didn't ignore it. My answer is...that's just me.

* * *

Draco should have known that the peace he was feeling wouldn't last. He was a Malfoy…and a Slytherin…things didn't go smoothly for either one of those, let alone both. So when he came down the stairs to find Harry staring at the Daily Prophet he knew that something was wrong, after all, it was the first time Harry had even picked up the paper in his time of living here.

Draco peered over Harry's shoulder and read the headline that the bespectacled man was engrossed with.

SAVIOR OF WIZARDING WORLD, LIVING WITH DRACO MALFOY?

Draco skimmed the article before he bustled around the kitchen making tea. "It's not the end of the world."

Harry snapped out of the trance like state he was in and turned his attention to the blonde he had been living with for the past few weeks. "You don't think one of the people at my birthday said anything do you?"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Do you want me to answer that truthfully or lie sweetly to you?"

Harry glared at Draco, knowing what he was getting at. Draco thought that one of them had told the Daily Prophet and Harry couldn't deny the fact that he had been thinking the same thing. However, he didn't think the article was all that incriminating. All it really stated was that Harry was still alive and that he was living with Draco Malfoy. Harry had skipped past the part of the reporter fearing for Harry's safety in living with a gay man, after all, that part didn't bother him in the least.

Harry sighed as Draco set a cup of tea before him. Draco looked at him over the top of his mug, watching the emotions flicker through Harry's eyes. He would love to know what the man was thinking after all, he thought he deserved that privilege when he had broken the ice around Harry's heart. Draco frowned as he looked at the article. It was all the bloody article's fault.

"Would you mind if I went to work with you today?"

Draco broke out of his thoughts as Harry spoke. "To work?"

"Yes," Harry started, an easy smile taking his lips. "I am kind of free loading off of you."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry interrupted him.

"Anyways, weren't you saying something about it being good for me to get out of the house?"

"You do know that the Daily Prophet is printed as the Ministry, right?"

"You do know that if I don't go to work with you the reporters will be hounding you all day?" Harry replied before he took a sip of his tea.

Draco let a light smile take his lips. "Alright, you win. But don't expect me to hold you hand through you begging for a job."

Harry chuckled. "But that would cause a scene and ruin your badass Slytherin image."

Draco went bright red, causing Harry to laugh louder. Harry let out a grunt as the paper hit him in the head as Malfoy left the room.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco couldn't believe it. When he had said that Harry would have to beg for a job he had honestly believed it, he had not expected to have Harry walk into the Minister of Magic's office only to have the man beg Harry to accept a position as an Auror.

Draco sighed as he led Harry down the hall, ignoring the looks that they were attracting. Everyone must have read the article, it was on the front page, and most likely all of them were wondering if Draco had contaminated their dearly beloved savior. Draco smiled ruefully at the thought remembering the day last week when Harry had all but pinned him to the floor in a make out session.

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize he had almost past his office until he read the name on the door. He swung back to see Harry biting back a laugh as he opened the door and ushered the man in. Draco closed the door, not bother to lock it since it wouldn't have done any good before he sat down in his over used chair.

"So…this is your office." Harry remarked as he looked around. He had taken the chair across from Draco.

"Yes," Draco replied warily, watching the man observe his office.

"It's very…clean."

Draco snorted in response. "You can say you don't like it."

"It's just so plain."

"Why thank you. I enjoy making my office as lifeless as possible so that it gives me good measure to leave at the end of the day." Draco replied. He could tell that Harry was about to respond but they were interrupted by Draco's door all but flying open to reveal Hermione standing there.

She looked between them before she entered the office, a tight smile upon her face. "Harry, it's good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." Harry replied casually.

"How have you been?"

"Fair enough."

"Not lonely?"

"Nope, I've been spending time with Draco."

Draco could tell from where he was sitting that the remark had hit something inside of Hermione. The woman was turning red in the face and breathing deeply as if trying to calm herself. The muscles in her jaw had clenched as her eyes bore into Harry before snapping up to stare at Draco. Draco gulped audibly.

"Granger, is there a reason why you are standing in my office looking like you are about to murder our new employee?"

Draco had to hide a snicker as Granger did a wonderful impression of a fish. Hermione finally regained herself and shot a dark look at the smirk Draco still had on his face. "Harry is now working for the ministry?"

"Yes, I thought I needed to get out of the house a bit more." Harry cut in easily. "After all, I don't want people to think I died."

Draco snickered at the blunt humor that Harry turned towards Hermione who gave them both looks that could kill. She huffed before both of her hands landed on her hips. "Well, I'll leave you to your work then. I'll expect all those files on my desk by five Draco."

"Of course you will." Draco said under his breath, careful not to let Harry hear him. He knew that even though Harry wasn't exactly pleased with Granger and Weasley that he was still loyal to them, it was that damn Gryffindor side of him.

"What work do you have to do?"

Draco waved to the stack of papers on his desk with a scowl. "All of those that everyone piles me with be cause apparently I have the best penmanship."

Harry snorted intelligently before he reached for one of the files. "Well then, maybe you can give me lessons on those penmanship skills so that I can help you."

"Yes, your chicken scratch is atrocious." Draco replied flatly, knowing that Harry would know it was a joke.

Draco let out an indignant yell as the ink blob hit his cheek. He glared at Harry as he waved his wand at his face. Harry was laughing hysterically.

"Sorry, guess with my chicken scratch I just can't control the ink."

"Yeah, sure." Draco replied as he grabbed a document. Harry did the same and they got to work. Draco couldn't help but smile at the fact that he not only got to have Harry at home, but at work too. It made work so much more bearable, he didn't feel like banging his head against the wall until he killed himself.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Draco wasn't even aware that he was doing anything strange. He was going about his normal routine that he did every day when he came home only to find Harry staring at him. Draco threw his tie on the ground and caught Harry's eye, who turned away and walked into the kitchen. Draco smirked as he followed the man.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist loosely and kissed the side of Harry's neck. "Did you need something?"

Harry laughed at Draco smiled at the feeling against his mouth. "Just this. I guess seeing Hermione today made me a little mad."

Draco hummed against Harry's throat, enjoying the smell of the man. "Don't let them get to you. Just be like me."

"You mean an ass?"

"Exactly, its been working for me all these years." Draco replied with a grin as Harry turned to kiss him. "Don't worry about it."

"Coming from you I guess I shouldn't."

"Yes, you shouldn't. You Gryffindors are so easy to read." Draco replied.

Harry pulled him into a tighter hug with a laugh. "You're such an ass."

"Yes, but that's why you love me." Draco replied smoothly, not even aware of what he said until it had already slipped out.

Harry gave Draco a happy smile. "I think that's most likely true."

Draco returned the smile. "Good, because I don't know if my life would ever go back to normal now."

"You're life was normal before?"

Draco pushed Harry away but with a laugh Harry pulled him closer and captured his mouth in a kiss. Draco had to admit that he was getting use to this.

Harry wrapped his arms more securely around Draco's slim waist, pulling the man against him, trying to get as close as he could to the blonde. Harry opened his mouth to allow Draco access, wondering briefly if this was going to end with them on the floor again.

Harry was about to deepen the kiss further when an infuriating tapping started on the window. They broke the kiss to look at the window to find an oversized owl tapping at the window looking like it was about to break it.

Draco disentangled himself from Harry to open the window far enough to take the parcel that was hanging from the owl's leg. Draco watched as the owl flew off before he turned and held out the Howler to Harry.

Harry stared at it wordlessly. So much for a nice evening.

1 Celsius. Around 80 degrees Fahrenheit.


End file.
